Apollon
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Summary inside. Not based on any myth, purely created from my mind.
1. Summary

**Apollon**

Summary: On the Island of Delos, storms are common. The people work their lives around the whims of Poseidon and think nothing of it. However, one storm causing a young woman named Celia to worry. The storm seems small and her father and brother brush it aside just like any other rainy day. Unable to get over her worry she visits the Temple of Apollo, the only place she finds solace, until she has no other choice but to return home before the rain hits. After the storm passes Celia visits the temple once again, escorted by her brother. This time her life is changed. A young man is there when they arrive. He does not remember where he is from or how he got there. He does however give them the name Deo and recalls needing to meet his father at the great mountain. The siblings offer to give him shelter for the night and offer to find him an escort, however he has other plains. What will Celia have to do for this man? And why does it seem like only bad omens follow in his wake?

_AN: Sorry for the poor summery, but I haven't fully worked out everything well enough to give more. Nor do I want to give away too much. Also this story is rated M because I do plan on having fighting scenes and maybe a bit of romantic scenes and do not want it to be a shock if it gets gory or anything of the like. However I will warn at the beginning of any chapter that will be like this. Otherwise it should be fine for readers of all ages. _


	2. The Temple

Stone pathways lead up the sloping hills to the temple of Apollo. Storm clouds loamed overhead and the people of the city had all but readied themselves for the gods' anger. All but one… A young woman made her way to the temple's entrance and glanced about with stormy grey orbs. Something felt off to her, though she didn't know what. Storms were normal for the small island village and they had often had to work their lives around Poseidon's whims, but this one felt as if there was something more behind it. The woman leaned against the smooth stone pillar near the middle of the temple. She wanted to know what the feeling deep inside her meant, but at the same time she felt asking the gods would do little more than prove she was only a speck in their world.

So instead she watched the shadows play across the large statue of the God of music. She prayed that her feelings were wrong and this was little more than another storm and their lives would continue normally once it passed. Outside the temple she could hear the patter of rain as it began to fall. The sky slowly grew darker and thunder could be heard in the distance. Knowing if she waited much longer she would be stuck in the temple until the storm fully passed the woman hurried back down the path and through the town to her home. Inside the small stone hut sat her older brother and her father. They both smiled and chattered over their catch before having to come in due to the storm. Her brother smiled brightly at her as she walked in and patted the spot next to him for her to join. A fire burned in a hearth nearby to keep them warm and she could smell chamomile filled their home.

"The storm seems small. Poseidon must only be annoyed today. Nothing to freight, Celia." Her brother coed as she sat beside him before he turned back to his conversation with their father. "Once the storm passes I will head to the market for tonight's meal. I'm sure we can get a decent trade for the small catch we got this morning."

Their father said nothing more just smiled at his children. The man could talk for hours if given the chance, but he knew something his children did not and he wanted to enjoy the sight of them still together while he could. Soon water boiled over in the hearth, telling that they had forgotten about the tea that was waiting to be removed from the heat. The man rushed to the heated pottery and pulled it, removing the cloth dangled from some thread that held the herbs. He then poured the chamomile tea into three cups and set them in front of his children before sitting himself. "Let us enjoy this moment. The storm won't last long."

A few hours had passed and Celia was now sitting on a diphroi, a simple wooden stool, near an open door that lead to the courtyard of their home. Her fingers pulled at a needle and thread as she finished a tunic for her brother to replace one he had recently tattered from work. Placing the light fabric on her lap she looked up at the still grey sky. The rain had stopped, but it didn't seem like the storm was over. None the less her brother, Orien, had gone to the market and her father had headed to the shipyard to check on their family boat, leaving the girl to her own thoughts. A sigh slipped from her full lips as she once again picked up the fabric and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. This was her job, the only reason for her in societies eyes. Yet her father and brother treated her kindly, asking for her thoughts on simple things. She didn't note any other woman her age being treated like this. In fact many of them had already been married off and had children of their own.

She had once asked her dear father why he hadn't married her off yet. She had a decent dowry and could fetch him a decent son-in-law, but the man had turned down any marriage offers for either of his children. His response always the same. "I shall be stuck down where I stand if I give my beloved children before…" The words trailing off there. Celia always wondered what her father had planned. Maybe he had arranged a marriage for them both before their memories and was just waiting on the word from the other half of the bargain. Maybe he didn't see either her or Orien fit to wed. Either way didn't matter to her. She'd rather stay by her families side then be passed to someone she barely knew.

As she pulled the final loops through the fabric Celia stood, laying the finished tunic across the diphroi. Time was going by too slowly for her liking and it didn't help that she had no one to speak with except the un-answering gods. "I should be worries if you did answer, I suppose." She murmured as she walked over to the corner of her room, where a few fabrics where as well as wool and a loom. Her other chores were finished for now and so she decided to work the threads of her loom, hoping to create a tapestry for her father's room. She only got an inch into the endless weaving when she heard Orien's voice from the courtyard. Her head perked as she looked out the open door to see her brother's frame filling it, a sack of goods slung over his shoulder.

"It's finished." He exclaimed as he dropped the goods near the wall and plucked the tunic from the stool, looking it over. "It is amazing that you have been able come so far in sewing." He teased as he set it back down and walked to the doorway that connected her sunroom to the main living area. He noted their father was still gone before turning to her. "The sky has cleared up near the hills and the temple. Why don't we take a walk?"

A smile danced across her lips at his offer. "Sounds lovely, dearest brother." Happy to leave behind the tedious task of weaving before truly getting started, she stood. Of course she had already been to the temple that day, but she would never complain. Something about the temple of Apollo drew her in, though she couldn't say what it was.

Orien grabbed up the sack and quickly stored the goods in their pantry before returning to her side to escort her through the streets. Many of their neighbors had tasked to household chores like she had during the storm. Children ran the streets with their hoops and dogs, while men tended to their livestock and handworks. Most of the women would be inside at this hour, working on their domestic chores and preparing mead for their husbands. Celia was grateful she was being spared from that same mundane task at the moment. However she wasn't spared from the meek role of her gender as they were greeted by neighbors and stopped so her brother could chat about day to day work.

"Orien, dearest brother, you are loved by more than live on our humble isle." She smiled at him gently as they said farewells to the blacksmith and his youngest son.

"Only because all must eat and fish come only by a select boats." He would never admit that the people around them liked him for his winning smile and handsome features. It also helped that their family was well off in the means of the middle class. Fishing was a well held job in their home, being as the woods held very little game that they had to monitor so they didn't lose that as well.

The two siblings finished their walk to the temple, stopping at the bottom of the path. The skies seemed to part only around the hilled area of their home. Helios's light cascading around the temple and moist grounds. Orien raised a brow before looking to his sister then back at the temple. In his twenty years he had never seen the skies part in such a way. Behind and beside them was a murky grey clustered with looming clouds, while in front of them seemed to be a painting of a perfect day. Both siblings stood in almost a daze until a noise was heard from inside the temple. It almost sounded as if the statue itself had collapsed, causing Celia to rush forward in worry. Orien was close behind her more worried for his sister's safety then the wellbeing of the stone being. Once inside they both noted the article in one piece and a human form, crumpled on the floor before it.


	3. Away in the Night

Orien took a moment to take it all in. The crumpled body. The fine cracks spider webbing from the man out. He had thought that the man had been punished by the gods and that they were now looking at a corpse. However after a few moments of shock created silence a moaning sound had come from the male form. Celia pulled at her brother's arm as he stepped forward and examined the man.

"Are you alright, aner?" Orien asked as he approached the man, ready to help if need be.

The man was on his back, body turned away from the siblings. One arm lay across his forehead, shielding his face. At the brother's voice the man's head turned towards them, his arm moving slightly to reveal stunning blue eyes. He stared at the siblings, who were once again stunned into a halt. The man seemed perfectly fine. No gashes or even red marks from an impact, yet the floor around him seemed to have been smashed in by a giant. When neither of the siblings spoke again nor tried to walk forward the man pushed himself up slowly, causing golden curls to fall in his face.

Shaking his head to collect his thoughts, Orien moved forward again. "Aner, what has happened here?" He motioned to the floor, his eyes locked on the man. The man glanced about him then, as if startled by what he saw, jumped to his feet, eyes wide.

"What has caused this?" The man yelped as he looked from the damage to the siblings. He seemed honest in his fright, yet Celia felt something lurked under the pretenses the man showed.

"That is what we would like to know." Orien said on a breath. Louder for the man to hear he spoke again. "What is your name? Where do you come from? For you are surely not one I have laid eyes on before."

Celia eyed the golden haired man as he seemed to back reel through thoughts and memory to try and answer her brother's questions. "Deo… I believe I go by Deo." He took a moment to think once again before shaking his head. "I do not remember from where I dwell or how I have come to be here… But I must find the great mountain!" His voice became urgent and he stepped forward only to stumble. Orien rushed forward to help steady Deo.

Her brother looked back at her, his brow creased in worry. It would be wrong of them to leave this man to his own when clearly the fates had something planned for him. "Why don't you return to our home with us? You may stay there for the night and tomorrow I will get you a guide and a boat to the mainland." Celia wanted to gape at her brother in wonder. How could he invite a stranger into their home? Specially one who had such a strange aura about him. Her face stayed placid, however, knowing it was out of place for her to question him. "Celia, start home and let father know we will have a guest for dinner."

When she hesitated he yelled for her to go, forcing the woman's legs into motion. She pulled at the skirts of her long tunic so that it would not hinder her fast movements. Their neighbors eyed her as she hurried home, most likely wondering where her brother was. Upon arriving back to her home she spotted her father in the courtyard, admiring a bushel of poppies her mother had tended to before she had passed away. He looked much older than Celia had remembered and his face seemed tired and dull. When she caught the corner of his eye, he smiled weakly at her and stretched out his arm for his daughter to join him. She glided across the distant and took his arm.

"Dearest father, Orien has instructed me to inform you of a guest. A man we meet in Apollo's temple." It was not her place to say her worries or the means behind them meeting this new neighbor, however she prayed her father would catch on to her uneasiness and decide to hide her from the guest. However he seemed resolved to the situation. As if this was a planned visit from a not so welcomed in-law. He would grin and bear their visit without a hint of complaint.

"Go prepare the meal. And bring us mead to celebrate our guest's visit." He ordered as he gently pushed her towards the kitchen area. Food preparation was one of her many jobs, and making sure the men's cups stayed full was a duty that if not fulfilled could leave her father shamed. Bowing her head she obeyed. Once in the kitchen she grabbed the sack of goods her brother had brought home and opened it, looking in at the contents. Orien had fetched some cheese and bread as well as some fig and nuts. She had not thought their haul that morning was large enough to afford these, but then again her brother was also great at making deals.

She pulled the cheese from the sack and readied it along with the mead. She would bring this out first as the first course. She then pulled out the loaf of bread and cut slices from it. She then spread an herbal mix across each slice and drizzled olive oil over them. Setting that aside with the cheese she sighed. Something did not set right with bringing this _Deo_ to their home. Shaking her head to chase away those thoughts she turned and walked over to a large basin that held a small bass. The fish had been caught that morning and should have been sold, but her father had decided to use it for their meal instead. She pulled the already deceased fish from the saltwater and laid it on a wood plank on the counter. She would clean and filet the fish before cooking it on the open fire and serving it with the figs and nuts. She would also bring in watered down wine right before the meal began, as it was improper to drink anything else with the final meal.

As she begun to scrap scale from fish with a sharp wood tool she heard her brother's voice. They had arrived and where now being greeted by her father. She heard them move into the dining area and quickly washed off her hands in another basin and dried them before grabbing the tray with the bread, cheese, and mead. When she entered the dining area all three men were sitting at the table and telling stories. All she could think was how quickly her father made friends. She set the drinking cups in front of each man before setting down the bread and cheese in the middle. Her father wasted no time grabbing a slice of bread and tossing it in his mouth. He often said it was his favorite part of the entire meal.

Celia didn't stay long, not truly being allowed in the same dining hall as the men. She busied herself preparing the bass and plated the figs and nuts to create a delicate display. Once the fish was finished she placed it in the middle of the arrangement and carried it gingerly to the dining hall, along with the wine.

"So you are on your way to the great mountain, eh?" Her father asked with a tired smile dancing on his lips. "I once visited the foothills of it myself. But a man would be wise to stay far from the beast herself."

"Why is that?" Deo asked leaning against the back of his chair as Celia reached in between to place his new cup down and grab his old.

"Not too many gods look kindly on mortals crossing into their lands." Orien warned. "Especially Apollo; He is swift to punish any man who dare defy the lines that separate us from them."

Celia caught a glimpse of Deo straighten at the mention of her beloved God of Music as she set her brother's new cup down and grabbed the final dirty dish from the table. He seemed interested and had a glint to his cunning blue eyes that she did not trust. She moved to the doorway, wanting to be rid of this foolery, however before she could leave her father called out to her. "Dearest daughter, after our meal I hope you will serenade us with some lovely music. A suitable end to our guest's first night with us."

She bowed her head in appliance yet internally gasped. First night? No tomorrow Orien would get him a boat and a guide out of here. Then they could forget about the stranger with the unnatural blue eyes. Once she was finished cleaning the dishes she moved to grab a plate of the meal she had put aside for herself and walked to the woman's dining hall. A few years back it would have been filled with her mother's laughter. It was just the two of them most nights, but some nights the wives and daughters of neighbors would also join them in a feast while the men enjoyed her father's company. Now the hall seemed cold and overly quiet. Celia eat fast, wanting to be out of the sullen memories.

When she had returned to fetch the rest of the men's dishes all three men had already moved on into the main living area. Their voices could be heard rehashing old folklore as well as a few melodies of their gods. Celia rolled her eyes at how quickly they all had bonded. Even her own worry began to ebb as the night went on. She finished her chores and joined the men, waiting to be acknowledged before grabbing a lyre and sitting in the middle of the room. "What should I play tonight, Orien?"

Her brother thought for a moment. "Ode of the Traveler, for Deo!" He pronounced smiling widely at his new companion. The man returned his smiled before leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. He eyed her for a moment before closing his eyes, almost like announcing he was ready for her to begin.

Gentle notes filled the air as Celia's finger's glided across the strings of the instrument. Her father lulled back into his sit, enjoying the music as the night came to an end. Orien had busied himself with polishing a short blade he used on the boat. And Deo had opened his eyes and watched Celia throughout the melody, doing little more than blinking and changing position once in a while. When the day was over and each retired to their own rooms Celia couldn't help but to shudder at the memory of him watching her so intently. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sat upon her bed and stared out the window. The stars danced and flickered in the night sky and the once looming storm clouds were long gone. If she hadn't known better she wouldn't have known they were rained upon that day.

Her arms rested on the sill of the window, her head cradled in them. Her mind was far away when a shadowed figure filled her door frame. Had she not been lost in her own thoughts she would have heard him as he approached behind her and grabbed her arm, one hand going to her mouth to keep her from screaming. Frightened Celia looked at the figure from the corner of her eyes. The first thing she noted was golden curls.

"Come with me." Deo's voice carried to her on a wisp of a breath. He directed her out of the room, down the courtyard, and away from her family home. It wasn't until they were in the shipyard that he removed his hand from her mouth. "Don't make a sound." He ordered as he led her to her father's fishing boat and onto the deck. The man untied the small boat before kicking off from the pier and jumping aboard.

"What are you doing?" Celia hissed in panic.

"You are going to be my guide to the mountain. I have faith only you will get me there in one piece." At his words her jaw gaped open. Was he in his right mind at all? She had never been away from her island home. She had never seen the mainland nor did she know the paths of it. Plus she was merely a woman. If anyone wanted to cause him harm they would not stop because of her. In fact they would slay her just to do so. Celia felt light headed as her thoughts spun out of control. Even if she wanted she could not get away nor call for help. All she could do was hope that her father or Orien would come to the mainland in search for her.


End file.
